robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox Movie Channel
Roblox Movie Channel 'is a Robloxian movie network owned by Hexahedron Television Networks. It is the second-ever movie channel in Roblox. The network launched on November 27, 2014, and ceased operations on January 1, 2017. A re-launch of the channel happened onJuly 22, 2017. History "We Do Movies For A Living" Era (2014-2015) When Dragon Dipper Productions (now the defunct Dipper Fresh Entertainment) was founded on September 21, 2014 by DragonDipperBlossom, it was needed a network to gain more employees and popularity for DDP. On October 2, 2014 DDP announced that it will have its own movie channel for ROBLOX, RMC will be ROBLOX's second movie channel to be launched behind the now-defunct Flickz channel. DDP also announced that it will feature Netflix's Original Series ''Orange Is The New Black and HBO's Original Series "Game of Thrones" in the day of the launch but those shows were later removed due to unknown reasons. On November 27, 2014, RMC was officially launched at 6:00AM EST, with the first movie being Free Birds ''and the first show being ''Doctor Who, and during broadcast had to go off air at 3:07 PM ET for 1 minute due to lack of frame rate and performance issues, but resumed broadcasting at 3:08 PM ET. "Shapeshifting" Era (January 11, 2015 - May 3, 2015) On January 11, 2015, when DDP was acquisitioned by the now-defunct The Dipper Media, RMC announced that they would change their logo to a retro-ish logo as part of Project "White Rabbit", RMC also announced that this was part of a re-brand which was implemented in February 8, 2015. "Slicing" Era (May 4, 2015 - November 27, 2015) On April 11, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios merged RMC Holdings to give DFS the majority of owning and RMC's former subsidiaries and assets. But during the merge, DFS refused to remove the RMC channel brand from its newly owned subsidiares. On May 4, 2015, RMC and RMC2 were both rebranded with slicing idents and backgrounds, this was a successor to the "Shapeshifting" idents which later became a failure, this also let to the founding of Dipper Fresh Communications. The rebrand was announced back in April 11, 2015 when DFS had merged the now-defunct RMC Holdings and RMC Productions due to major controversies from BenzBot, MichaelIsGr8, and buddbudd222. On June 10, 2015, RMC's full channel name was renamed to '''Regional Movie Channel. Roblox Movie Channel, the former name of RMC, was still used in the Roblox Television Industry until October 1, 2015, Dipper Fresh Communications announced that they would bring back the original name. "HEY!" and "Say Anything!" Era (November 27, 2015 - February 7, 2016) When Dipper Fresh Studios went into restructuring in August 17, 2015, Grammar Communications was founded on that same day. This affected the relationship of DFS' parent company, BBC Networks. On August 31, 2015, TheMagRblx announced that there was going to be a decision to split DFS from BBC Networks, however a day after the announcement, DragonDipperBlossom said that he will not split Dipper Fresh Studios from the BBC. A rebrand of RMC would launch either in Fall/Winter 2015. On October 6, 2015, RMC announced that they would revive the previous logo, in favor for the one year anniversary that will be set on November 27, 2015. However, the previous logo will be an alternative for the channel. On November 8, 2015, RMC announced it's new slogan "HEY!", the new slogan would replace the "Slicing" slogan that was introduced from May 4, 2015 to November 6, 2015. On November 27, 2015, RMC celebrated it's first year anniversary with the live broadcast of the channel, and with the return of the channel's focus to air movies. New logo, removing slogans, and "amoeba" era (February 7, 2016 - September 5, 2016) On January 26, 2016, RMC Media Networks announced a new logo and a new look, and a few weeks earlier they announced the closure of RMC2 and RMC4 due to restructuring of RMC, and they also announced that they will remove the needing of slogans. On February 7, 2016, RMC rolled out a new logo which was revealed via Twitter, with the special effects with the promotional photos of the new logo are nicknamed "amoeba" due to it's similar look to the species of cells or organisms. On February 15, 2016, RMC announced the "RMC Film Festival 2016" awards ceremony, it will award some of the most popular movies in the Robloxiwood community and TV shows and TV movies from the Robloxian TV industry. On May 7, 2016, the new logo of RMC fully debuted their new logo with the first movie to air was the 1995 anime film, Ghost in the Shell. "Quest" and shut down era''' (September 6, 2016-January 1, 2017) On September 6, 2016, RMC officially rebranded their broadcasting look to something more adventurous and urban, which are dubbed "'''Quest", but prior to the idents being introduced and aired on RMC, Dipper Fresh Entertainment and it's logo and video creative division, Dipper Fresh Design Agency. The "Quest" idents and bumpers were filmed by Dipper Fresh Entertainment in random places created by Robloxian players, filming took about three and a half months to complete for each place that was chosen to be captured. RMC's new "Quest" idents and bumpers also marks the first time that the channel has it's own jingle at every time the logo for the channel is shown in a black box, making the "R" appear first, "M" being shown second, and finally "C" appears at the final seconds and final score for the jingle. All editing took one month to finish by using, Camtasia Studio 8, Hitfilm 4 Express, and Sony Vegas 13 for quality purposes in favor for the idents to look more professional and more appealing for the viewers of the channel. However, this overhaul only lasted for almost four months, as on December 26, 2016, the owner and creator of the channel, DragonDipperBlossom announced his departure of not only the industry, but also the whole Roblox game. The channel ceased operations on January 1, 2017 after two years of broadcasting, this has caused some outcry in the industry and the Robloxian television communities to criticize the eventual demise of the channel's short years of broadcasting. Plans for relaunch (April 10, 2017 - present) On March 26, 2017, DragonDipperBlossom later returned to Roblox under a new username, Overwxtched, due to feedback from his fans and peers. Shortly afterward, he rejoined his company, Hexahedron Television Networks, after he sold the company to D.A.R.T.S. Media Group on December 31, 2016. He was later involved in an ownership dispute regarding RMC, concerning whether to relaunch it through a mixture of various minority and majority ownership stakes, or keep the channel defunct altogether. The dispute was eventually settled when Overwxtched and his long-time collaborator and employee of the channel, TheMagRBLX, made a new deal with Lava Lamp Entertainment and Buddbudd Studios for all parties involved to have operational stakes in the new channel; LLE received majority control of the channel's operations, at 90%, while BBS gained 0.2%. Even though the channel had different operators, the channel is still fully owned by FRSH Inc. However, on April 17, 2017, FRSH was acquired by Hexahedron Television Networks, thus making RMC an HTN-owned channel. FRSH was later folded directly into Hexahedron. Current plans for the relaunch of the channel are still in development but it might be relaunched sometime in the second quarter of 2017. On April 22, 2017, Lava Lamp gave their 90% operational stake in RMC to Buddbudd Studios. On May 6, 2017, a post from RMC's official Twitter account teased a date: June 29, 2017. Some speculated that the date was the relaunch date for the channel, but was later indicated that it would be the date when they may possibly reveal the actual relaunch date. This was confirmed by RMC a few weeks later. On June 29, 2017, RMC announced via Twitter, that the channel will finally be relaunched in July 22, 2017, with new idents dubbed "Journey", airing 24/7 via Original Livestream's "auto-pilot" feature, and new programs that will offer exclusive sneak peeks of upcoming Robloxiwood movies. Programming RMC launched with a wide slate of popular real-life programs. Usually, after movies have finished airing from RMC's broadcasting schedule times, the shows would air on the channel for more quality programming. Category:Networks